


'Eating's the Word

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Consensual, F/F, Fluff, Nozomi being a huge flirt, Vore, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico and Nozomi are at the maid cafe, and something Nozomi said got Nico into fantasizing about vore.





	'Eating's the Word

It was really quite a shame that Nico and Nozomi only found out through one of the other maids Kotori had to call in sick when they arrived at the maid cafe, since the original plan was for them to hang out with her during her break. But now that the two third years were here, they figured they might as well have a sit and enjoy some time together anyways before they would head off to pay their second-year friend a visit. It would be really awkward if they just left like that, after all.

At least it was a fair-weathered day, just breezy and cool enough for Nico to wear a nice white blouse and a cute red overall skirt, and just sunny and warm enough for her to see Nozomi wearing her beautiful white dress and her flowery hat. But most of all, Nico was just excited she got to see Nozomi with her hair in a braid again. Her girlfriend’s always beautiful, but whenever she got to see her with her hair done like that, Nico could simply feel her heart melt.

Having seated themselves at a table, Nozomi’s hat off and to the side, and ordered cake, Nico couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. This was never meant to be a date or anything, it was just supposed to be a relaxing day for them to hang out with Kotori, but now that they were seated here, both looking so pretty and ordering nothing more than cake, Nico couldn’t help but feel like this was a lot more romantic than they had planned. Nibbling the slice of cake by tiny forkfuls, though she normally would just eat the whole thing in two bites, Nico blushed and figured she would do something to break the silence and fill it with at least some friendly banter, and said once she had swallowed, “You know, I’m really glad we chose such a nice day to be out, but it really sucks that Kotori can’t come too. She just had to get sick the day before it rains.”

Nozomi smiled a warm, cozy smile that made Nico feel a lot less tense and a lot more relaxed, and rested the hand holding the little fork against her cheek and her elbow against the table as she replied, “These things happen. Why don’t we pay her a visit after we’re done here, Nicocchi? I’m sure that seeing you looking so cute in the skirt she made you would help Kotori-chan recover.”

Nico really should have expected that her girlfriend would say something flirtatious in response, but for some reason she just wasn’t prepared for it, and now her cheeks were bright red with embarrassment. Putting down her fork and crossing her arms, looking away with a slight pout on her face, Nico stammered, trying to act more annoyed than flustered, “W-well duh, you s-say that as if my N-Nico Nico charms don’t put a smile on everyone’s face! You d-dummy!”

The warm smile on Nozomi’s face turning into a mischievous smirk, one that she always had on when she went for a washi washi, as she leaned forward a bit and kept up her teasing, her voice playful as the look on her face, “Oh it most certainly does, you’re right. You are, after all, the prettiest, cutest, and most popular idol. In fact, you’re so cute, I could just eat you right up!”

“Th-that’s right, I am!” Nico wasn’t unused to a barrage of compliments like that, but whenever Nozomi’s the one to shower her in praise, it only gets her to become more and more flustered. Having such a beautiful girlfriend like her call her pretty or cute was simply too much for her, making her feel all light and giddy. But not just that, the ‘eating her up’ comment… oh dear, now that was going to be stuck on Nico’s mind for a while.

As if her girlfriend’s flirting and complimenting wasn’t enough to fluster her, now that Nico has vore on her mind, there was simply no way she could avoid thinking about lewd things, even though she and Nozomi were still in public. Her other girlfriend Eli got her into it recently, and now it’s been the only thing she could think about whenever someone mentioned even the most common and normal phrase like what Nozomi had said. Even worse, she was pretty certain that Nozomi knew pretty well what Eli had gotten her into too, because lately she’s been using those kinds of phrases more and more. That tease! She really ought to be punished.

And really, the only suitable punishment would be for Nozomi to be shrunken down to maybe two or three inches tall and served to Nico on a plate, though that was probably more of a reward than anything. The thought of staring down at her minisized girlfriend, seeing her all flustered and nervous about being so small, and about being her girlfriend’s next meal, was so much more exciting to Nico than it should be. Though, to be honest, since Nico hasn’t read too much vore content yet, she wondered what she would really go from here, since simply swallowing Nozomi just like that would be too boring.

Perhaps, Nico would start by gently holding Nozomi in her hand, letting her girlfriend rest against her fingers as she felt her body up with her thumb, rubbing her legs and thighs, teasing her abdomen, squeezing her breasts. Being able to so easily feel up her girlfriend’s entire body like this was incredibly satisfying, but what was even more arousing was being able to easily lift up Nozomi’s skirt and slide her thumb under it, and for her girlfriend to not be able to do anything about her exposing her in public like this. Normally Nozomi was always the one to be toying with her, but this time Nico would be the one in control.

Of course she wouldn’t do this for too long; she did need to eat her meal, after all. Setting her back down so Nico could this time instead pick Nozomi up with her thumb and pointer finger, she would stick her tongue out and slowly push her girlfriend into her mouth, grinding against her entire body with her taste buds. She did want her to feel good, after all, so perhaps instead of simply swallowing her, Nico would play with her some more, holding her in place with her fingers and running her tongue back and forth against her, making sure to slide it underneath her dress every time. This of course was nothing like oral, but it seemed to be enough to get Nozomi off nonetheless, the sound of her light, gaspy moans filling Nico with an immense sense of satisfaction.

Finding having to hold onto Nozomi like this was beginning to tire out her fingers, Nico decided she needed a better way to do this. Resting Nozomi on her tongue and pulling her entirely into her mouth, Nico closed her mouth and pressed her girlfriend up against the roof of her mouth, holding her in place so she could continue to grind against her body with her tongue, the tip of her tongue occasionally wiggling against her to tickle her chest. Though now Nozomi’s moaning was a lot more muffled and hard to pick up, Nico could nonetheless pick up on when her girlfriend would tense up, and when she would relax and begin writhing in pleasure again, and knowing she did well for her girlfriend made Nico quite a happy predator.

Her tongue beginning to tire from the rigorous grinding, Nico let her tongue down into its resting position again, and Nozomi down along with it. She was still inexperienced with vore, and did not believe she had the stamina to toy with her food for long, so now that she had managed to please her tiny girlfriend a considerable amount, she figured she might as well swallow and let her enjoy being digested. Though it was slightly difficult to swallow something this big, a fact that Nico was embarrassed about and wish she could change, with some difficulty and slight gagging, of which there was no doubt Nozomi enjoyed, being trapped in such tight, fleshy spaces, she finally managed to fully push her girlfriend down into her esophagus, down towards her stomach.

Normally, swallowing such a large piece of food without chewing would, even if it went down properly, be incredibly uncomfortable, but this time, being able to feel Nozomi’s soft, tiny body slowly working her way down her esophagus only turned Nico on more and more. Being able to have her way with her normally dom girlfriend and please her at the same time, despite being the one to eat her, was something Nico had fantasized about so much, and being able to do it through vore was something she could not find more arousing and fulfilling. The warm, tingly feeling Nico got from just feeling Nozomi sitting in her stomach, her clothes slowly melting away, her body slowly being dissolved…

\---

“Aaand? What were you going to say?” Nozomi snickered, her face still full of mischief, perhaps now more than before, if Nico could manage to recollect her memories from simply a few minutes ago. “Come on Nicocchi, you’re spacing out a lot, you know?”

“O-oh I’m… ugh, fuck. I lost my train of thought again.” Nico grumbled, not realizing how red and warm her cheeks had become while she was busy fantasizing about voring her girlfriend, and how much she was licking her lips, “Sorry, I guess I just got distracted. E-er, come on, we should pay the bill and go see Kotori.”

Shifting her weight a bit so she could continue resting her chin on her hand, Nozomi picked up the little slip of paper sitting in the middle of the table and waved it in Nico’s face, saying, “It’s already paid, silly. You were really spacing out, so I decided it would be my treat. But next time, you pay, okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Nico felt her cheeks become incredibly hot once again when she realized she really had been lost in her fantasies so much that Nozomi had to pay for her. She simply hoped that Nozomi wouldn’t know what she was fantasizing about, but knowing her girlfriend with her cards, she probably already knew before they even came here. “Come on, let’s just go, you dummy.”

“Of course, of course. I was waiting on you!” Standing up and getting out of her chair, Nozomi put her sunhat on again, adjusting it while looking at herself in a small handheld mirror. Putting the mirror away once she was satisfied with how she looked, she turned to Nico once again, who by now had finally slung her purse strap over her shoulder and gotten up as well. “Let’s go make Kotori-chan feel better now, Nicocchi.”

On their way out, Nico seemed to have calmed down a bit, her cheeks slowly returning to their original colours, her occasional impulsive lip-licking whenever she saw Nozomi stopped, but Nozomi could still pretty clearly tell her girlfriend was still nervous or embarrassed about something, acting so much more easily flusterable than usual as she teased her on their way to Kotori’s place. Nozomi really couldn’t blame her though; she had somehow managed to turn herself into an inspiration to two of her girlfriends, a muse of vore, and she enjoyed such a special feeling. Perhaps when her girlfriends feel less shy about being into it, they would finally tell her about how they wanted to vore her, or be vored by her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could write faster and I regret not having written more in the last few weeks. I have been thoroughly consumed with reading Homestuck and playing video games lately, but even then that's not even what's keeping me from writing more. Now that I have a job I will have even less time, but I really hope that it will help motivate me to work on fanfics more, especially my longer works, which I really want to start posting soon because it's something I'm really proud of.


End file.
